Waiting
by Miss Sinead
Summary: Sampai hari itu, aku akan membawamu pulang. Dan aku telah menunggumu. Special for Sasodei event: Eternal Love in Fleeting Life: DEAR. Theme: Death and Reincarnation. Mind to RnR?


**Waiting**

**Dedicated for Eternal Love in Fleeting Life: DEAR. Theme: Death, Reincarnation.**

**Summary: Sampai hari itu, aku akan membawamu pulang. Dan aku telah menunggumu**

**Rated: T (For Bloods)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Sasori x Fem!Deidara**

**Warning: OOC, GenderBent, Typo(s), Bahasa kurang baku, Gaje, dsb.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like? See your 'back' button above? Please press it before you get burned**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The fading of the day_

_As night takes over..._

_And I can almost feel you here_

_Your memory remains_

_I breathe it closer..._

_I swear that I still feel you near_

Disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk di tepi bukit di desa tanah kelahiranku, Iwagakure. Aku sedang memandang keindahan alam yang terlukis di depanku. Aku yakin bahwa pemandangan didepanku ini hanya ada sesaat saja, dan suatu hari akan menghilang begitu saja. Atau aku yang akan menghilang? Entahlah…

Kini, aku sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang begitu sempurna di mataku. Seseorang yang hatinya dapat menandingi pemandangan yang kini di depan mataku. Aku duduk disini, di tempat rahasia kami dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menikmati pemandangan di atas bukit ini, dimana semua pemandangan ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta kami berdua.

"Dei-chan!" aku mendengar suara yang begitu kukagumi. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh pujaan hatiku, dan dia adalah..

"Sasori-Danna, un!" Aku menoleh kearahnya dan segera memeluknya, namun, mungkin karena sifatku yang terlalu ceroboh dan terlalu semangat, tak sengaja aku menginjak akar pohon, dan…

Aku rasa, ini akan sakit. Dan memalukan. Mataku tertutup rapat karena aku tidak ingin melihat bagaimana moment wajahku mencium tanah, dan sakitnya badan setelah itu.

'Hup!'

'Eh, kenapa tidak sakit, un?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Hahaha… kau ini. Sifatmu ini tidak pernah berubah ya? Masih sama saja seperti dulu, kau selalu ceroboh, dan terlalu semangat." Ternyata Sasori malah memegangi tubuhku yang nyaris saja mencium tanah, dan dia segera membantuku duduk.

"Da, Danna. Ma, maaf, un." Jawabku dengan wajah yang hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Dan, kau ini juga lucu ya? Untuk apa, kau meminta maaf, hei, Dei-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ti, tidak. Hanya saja tadi itu memalukan, un." Wajahku masih memerah karena saking malunya. Memang aneh, kenapa kita masih saja malu pada orang yang sudah dekat dengan kita, tapi, hei! Jatuh karena tersandung itu memang memalukan dimata siapapun! Bahkan didepan orang yang kau sayangi!

'Sruk, sruk' kini aku merasakan tangannya mengelus surai pirang milikku. Dan aku melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh arti, dan senyum yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Justru karena itu, kenapa aku menyukaimu. Kau itu lucu dan penuh semangat, ada saja kejutan yang kau buat. Tidak seperti aku. Aku orang yang terlalu monoton, membosankan dan juga sangat tidak sabaran. Dan lagipula, jarang-jarang ada perempuan ceroboh sepertimu" entah kenapa aku begitu tersentuh ketika ia berkata seperti itu, tapi, hei!

"Hey! Apa kau bilang? Aku ini ceroboh, un?" Omelku padanya.

"Hahh… Kau ini." Mungkin ia sudah kelelahan untuk meladeni ocehan diriku daritadi. Sekarang, Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, lalu Dia menarik tanganku dan menaruh kotak kecil itu ditanganku. "Buka!"

Akupun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya dan, ketika aku melihat isi kotak itu, aku langsung merasakan sejuta perasaan yang tak dapat ku ungkapkan didalam hatiku. Aku begitu terkejut karena melihat cincin simpel berwana silver yang dihiasi dengan batu permata kecil diatasnya. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku, sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti terhadap diriku sendiri.

Ia segera menggenggam tanganku dan berlutut dihadapanku, "Deidara, apakah kau mau menjadikan dirimu sebagai pendamping diriku?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang bijaksana, kata demi kata Ia ucapkan dengan sejuta arti, begitu juga dengan bagaimana Ia menatapku dengan penuh makna.

Aku membalas pandangannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, seperti ada suatu dorongan yang membuatku ingin menangis. Akupun menangis, dan aku langsung memeluknya dan aku merasakan Ia membalas pelukanku.

"Danna, a.. aku, aku tidak perlu me.. menjawabnya kan? Ka.. Kau sangat ta.. tahu jawabannya. Ya, Danna! YA! Aku INGIN menjadi PENDAMPING HIDUPMU, un!" jawabku dengan isakan ditengah-tengah dada bidangnya.

"Deidara, kau tidak perlu menangis." Ia menenangkanku sambil mengusap punggungku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya, Ia menyeka air mataku dengan jemarinya. "Jadi, kau menerimaku?" Ia menanyakan kepastian.

"Ya, tentu saja, Danna. Ya.." lagi-lagi aku tidak kuat dan memeluknya lagi juga menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

Dan, sore hari itu, kami habisi dengan momen-momen yang begitu indah bersama. Juga langit sore, pohon-pohon, dan alam terbuka yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta kami.

_The cool wind is taking over_

_It's taking hold..._

_So far away_

_You're gone so long_

_Oh and Im waiting..._

_Till that day_

_I take you home_

_Know that I'm waiting..._

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu Sasori melamarku, akupun mengingat-ingat kembali memori yang terukir di kepala ku, juga di tempat ini. Namun Pagi ini aku merasakan angin begitu dingin. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang enak. Sasori memintaku untuk datang di tempat ini pagi-pagi begini.

"Deidara!" akhirnya aku mendengar suara orang yang memintaku untuk bertemu di tempat dimana Dia melamarku. Tapi, aku merasakan ada yang janggal dari nada bicaranya dan raut wajahnya. Aku sudah merasakan hal ini sudah sekitar satu minggu ini Dia berubah. Memang tunanganku ini begitu pemurung, tapi hal itu hanya berlaku untuk orang lain saja, bahkan untuk neneknya, yang sudah menjadi satu-satunya keluarga miliknya selama beberapa tahun. Namun tidak untukku.

"Ya, Danna, un?" jawabku dengan singkat.

Ia segera duduk disampingku, anehnya, ia tidak menatapku. Tidak, ia juga tidak menatap ke pemandangan yang terlukis dihadapannya juga. Ia hanya menatap ke tanah dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah. Ia tidak membuka suara sama sekali, dan akhirnya hal itu membuat keheningan terjadi diantara kami berdua.

Setelah beberapa lam kami saling berdiaman, akupun memecah keheningan. "Danna.."

Panggilku

"Ya?" Akhirnya Ia berbicara juga.

"Se, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Danna? Kenapa Danna begitu terasa sangat gelisah akhir-akhir ini? Apa ada yang salah, un?" tanyaku langsung to the point.

Dan, lagi-lagi Ia terdiam sementara. "Sebenarnya, Dei.. Aku…" Kalimatnya terpotong. Aku merasakan ada keraguan dari wajahnya.

"Ya, Danna? Ada apa? Katakan saja, un." Aku meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Mmh… sebenarnya, ini begitu berat untuk kukatakan, tapi…" lagi-lagi kalimatnya terpotong

"Tapi apa, Danna? Katakan saja! Katakan saja bila itu benar-benar membebanimu! Aku akan siap selalu untuk menanggung keluh kesah mu juga! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu kelelahan dengan sesuatu yang membuatmu lelah di dalam pikiranmu!" akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi dan menaikan nada bicaraku.

"Hahh… Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, tapi, kau harus janji untuk menerima ini semua, ya?"

"Un!" aku hanya menjawab dengan singkat disertai dengan anggukan.

"Deidara, sebenarnya, ada misi dari desaku untukku." Danna ku ini memang mempunyai asal yang berbeda denganku. Ia berada di Iwa karena memang untuk mengurusi masalah hubungan antar negeri. "Misi ini diwajibkan untuk shinobi yang berusia 23 tahun keatas. Dan ini bukan misi biasa. Ini adalah perang. Perang untuk melawan Hanzo dari Negara Ame. Aku dikirim untuk membantu para revolusioner dari negeri itu."

Aku terdiam untuk sementara, aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Perang? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku hanya bisa mematung kali ini. Jadi ini yang membuatnya resah? Tunggu. Aku memang tahu kalau Negara ame sedang mengalami masalah politik, tapi kenapa hanya shinobi dari suna saja yang dikirim? Kenapa tidak dengan negeriku?

"Danna, un?"

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau akan mengikuti perang itu, un?" tanyaku dengan nada final.

"Besok." Jawabnya singkat

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam, tapi kuberanikan diri untuk bersuara "Danna, aku akan ikut denganmu ke medan perang." Heh, lagipula apa salahnya? Aku juga seorang shinobi. Meskipun aku hanya kunoichi.

"Deidara! Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak mungkin menjalaninya, lagipula…"

"Lagipula apa? Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk mengikutimu? Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji padamu aku akan mendampingimu, sampai kita menikah, bahkan hingga kita kembali ke asal, un!" lagi-lagi aku menaiki nada bicaraku.

"Deidara, kumohon, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Tolonglah. Kau tinggal saja di Iwa. Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan selamat dan menikahi dirimu secepatnya setelah ini semua berakhir. Aku janji." Ia mengatakan kata demi kata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kau menganggapku lemah, Danna, un? Kau piker karena aku ini perempuan, aku ini tidak bisa mengikuti perang, un?"

"Deidara, tolong jangan bodoh. Aku tidak ingin melihat apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi di perang nanti terhadap dirimu! Aku ingin kau selamat. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga didalam hidupku lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Ia menjelaskan lagi sambil memeluk diriku.

Aku berpikir lagi, Mungkin Danna memang tidak lagi ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya untuk kali keduanya setelah orang tuanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Aku begitu mencintainya, bahkan lebih mencintainya daripada segala apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Tolong, Deidara, dengarkan aku. Ini adalah permintaanku yang paling terdalam. Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku. Aku akan pulang, dan aku akan secepatnya menikahimu." Aku dapat merasakannya. Ia gemetar, dan Ia menangis. Ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat jarang terjadi. Selama aku bersama dengannya, aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin Ia memohon dengan penuh keyakinan

"Danna, un."

"Y, ya?"

"Tolong, berjanjilah kau juga akan pulang, un." Hanya itu

"Ya, Dei… Ya."

_Haunted by your grace_

_You know Im falling_

_So cool without you_

_Always in my mind_

_I hear you calling..._

Hari ini aku dan Danna pergi ke Suna. Aku mengerti kenapa Danna mengajakku ke Suna. Ia akan memulai misinya dari Suna. Jadi terpaksa aku akan menunggunya disini. Aku memang masih agak canggung untuk tinggal disini, tapi aku akan tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo, dialah nenek Sasori yang sudah merawat calon suamiku itu dari kecil. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya ketika aku masih berpacaran dengan Danna.

Sekarang aku dan Sasori sudah berada di depan perbatasan desa Suna. Aku mengantarnya sebelum Ia pergi. Aku melihat banyak sekali keluarga-keluarga dari shinobi lain yang juga mengantarkan orang yang mereka sayangi pergi.

"Hey! Melamun saja!" aku sontak terkejut ketika Sasori-Danna menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, maaf, un. Aku melamun." Entah kenapa, aku menjadi canggung begini. Aku jadi mengerti ada apa dengan diriku? Aku masih shock mengetahui bahwa hari ini Ia akan pergi menjalani misinya.

"Deidara..."

"Ya, Danna, un?"

Aku merasakan ia mendekatiku dan memeluku, ia tampak begitu gagah dengan rompi shinobinya yang hanya Ia gunakan saat misi saja. "Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Pintanya sambil menatap mataku. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Aku, juga." Aku sedikit menggantung kalimatku sesaat setelah aku menatap tunangan ku ini. "Aku juga meminta Danna, untuk pulang." Aku juga tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya

"Aku janji, Dei-chan. Artinya kita sama-sama berjanji ya?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Kami saling menatap untuk sementara. Kali ini ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata indah mungkin?

"The fading of the day, as night takes over." Aku tak percaya ia menyanyi, tapi ia berhenti bernyanyi dan menatapku lagi.

"And I can almost feel, you here…" mengerti apa maksudnya, aku meneruskan lagu itu. "Your memory remains, I breathe it closer, I swear that I still feel you, near.."

"The cool wind is taking over it's taking hold... So far away you're gone so long.. Oh and I'm waiting... Till that day I take you home… know that I'm waiting" akhirnya kami bersama. Kami masih saling memeluk, dan ketika kami selesai menyanyikan satu bait lagu itu, lagi-lagi aku menatap hazel itu, perlahan namun pasti, wajah kami mendekat, dan, begitu juga dengan bibir kami yang saling bertemu.

Ciuman hangat yang singkat, namun penuh arti. Kamipun melepaskan ciuman itu bersama, dan…

"WAAA! ITU ROMANTIS SEKALII!"

Astaga! Ternyata tanpa kusadari, semua orang, mulai dari teman-teman Danna dan yang lainnya telah memperhatikan kami berdua daritadi. Kami-sama.. betapa malunya aku. Akupun menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku yang memerah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa.

Teman-teman Danna sudah mengerumuni dirinya dan merangkulnya yang wajahnya sudah nyaris semerah rambutnya. Banyak sekali ucapan-ucapan seperti "WAAA! TERNYATA KAU BISA ROMANTIS JUGA, SASORI!" lalu "Astaga… aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang nyaris mengalahkan patung seperti mu bisa mendapatkan perempuan secantik nona ini!" sampai "Apa kau sudah menikahinya?". Hahh.. dasar laki-laki.

"Sudahlah kalian ini…"

Aku melihat Danna dan teman-temannya terdiam sejenak, aku rasa, mereka sudah dipanggil oleh atasan mereka untuk berangkat. Dan benar saja, selanjutnya mereka segera beranjak ke gerbang besar Suna.

"Baiklah, Dei-chan." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku "Aku pergi dulu untuk sementara, aku janji, aku akan pulang. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tetap menungguku ya?" Ia tersenyum

"Ya, Danna, un!"

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa, Dei-chan! Sampai nanti juga semua!" ia dan teman-temannya melambaikan tangan sebelum mereka berbaris untuk sementara, dan pergi menjauh dari gerbang suna.

Aku terus menatapi bahunya, dari Ia yang dekat denganku, hingga ia menjauh, menjauh, dan menjauh. Entah kenapa, aku masih ragu akan semua ini. Aku takut bila akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

_Haunted by your grace_

_The beauty of falling... falling_

_It echoes through my days_

_I still hear you calling_

_You're calling me..._

"Hahh… Hahh… Hahh.." aku berlari, dan terus berlari. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Itu pasti bohong! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Kita sudah berjanji bukan!? Tunggu, kalau aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi, kenapa aku tetap berlari? Aku mendapat pesan bahwa Danna terkena serangan musuh karena melindungi timnya dari serangan tentara Hanzo.

Akhirnya aku melihat tempat yang sedang ku tuju. Rumah Sakit Sunagakure! Aku langsung memasuki tempat itu dan menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Saat aku sudah tahu dimana ruangan yang benar-benar kucari, aku langsung menerobosnya saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Dan, benar saja. Ketika aku memasuki ruangan yang baunya dari bahan kimia entah berantah itu, aku dapat melihat orang yang benar-benar kusayangi sebagaimana aku mencintai diriku sendiri, terkapar lemah diatas ranjang pasien. Ia terlihat begitu rusak, warna merah semerah rambutnya melumuri sekujur tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar tak kuat untuk melihat seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari dunia ini.

"De.. Dei.. Deidara.." kali ini aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Kami-sama, aku tidak tega untuk ini.

"Nona, apakah anda yang bernama Deidara?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya adalah seorang dokter. "karena daritadi Sasori-sama hanya menyebutkan nama itu"

Kuberanikan diriku yang sudah tidak kuat untuk mendekatinya, bagaimanapun, aku ini adalah tunangannya. Bukan berarti aku harus tega untuk melihatnya seperti ini.

"Da, Danna, un." aku mulai gemetaran.

"De, Dei, a.. aku.. aku pulang." Ia mencoba merangkai kata demi kata dari tubuhnya yang sudah melemah.

"Danna, To.. Tolong.. Bertahanlah… Kau masih mempunyai satu janji lagi! Jangan kau lupakan itu!" aku mencoba melawan emosiku yang sudah mulai meluap. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dingin.

"Deidara-san, kami, benar-benar meminta maaf, kami…"

"DIAAMMM!" aku benar-benar tak lagi dapat menahan emosiku.

"D, Dei…"

"Danna, tolong, bertahanlah, kau masih mempunyai janji, ketika kau sidah pulang, kita akan saling memiliki kan?" tanyaku dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahku.

"D, Deidara, ma, maaf, a.. aku, aku benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi. Tolong, aku benar-benar memintamu satu hal saja. Berjanjilah engkau akan memegangnya." Ia masih saja memaksakan diri. "Tolong, pulanglah ke Iwa, tunggu aku di tempat dimana kita bertemu." Pintanya.

Ku usap wajahnya yang penuh darah, "Danna, untuk apa aku ke Iwa?" tanyaku

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke kepalaku dan menarik kepalaku mendekati wajahnya.

'Cup'

Ia memberikan ciuman singkat didahiku.

"Maaf Deidara, aku tidak menepati janjiku. Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

Mataku mebelalak lebar. Ia tersenyum.

"Ohok!" ia membatuki darah lagi "Sampai jumpa."

Kali ini wajahnya begitu tenang. Ia tak lagi menghembuskan nafasnya dan, jantungnya tak lagi berdetak.

"hik, Da, Danna? Hey, Dan.. Danna aku juga mencintaimu.. Danna!?" aku mencoba menggoncang-goncangkan badannya. "DANNAAAA!?" aku menjerit tak kuat.

"Danna! Kau bercanda kan? Bangun heiii!" aku dapat merasakan tangan-tangan kuat yang mencoba menarikku untuk menjauhi diriku dari tubuh Sasori no Danna.

_The cooling is taking over_

_It's taking hold and still you're..._

_So far away_

_You're gone so long_

_Oh and I'm waiting..._

Danna, kini aku sudah memutuskan. Semenjak aku kehilangan dirimu, aku akan membalaskan dendammu dengan cara apapun. Aku akan mengikuti perang yang belum selesai ini. Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku.

Danna, tunggu aku disana.

_Till that day_

_I take you home_

_Know that I'm waiting..._

(Normal POV)

Pulau Hokkaido, Jepang.

Suasana pagi yang sangat menenangkan hati di pulau Hokkaido, Jepang, membuat surai pirang yang dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan yang kini sedang duduk di atas bukit sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Terlihat perempuan itu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dei-chan!" Terdengar suara laki-laki dari belakangngya.

"Sasori no Danna, un!" perempuan itu segera berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi memanggilnya itu, tapi, sepertinya semangatnya yang berlebihan itu mengharuskan dirinya untuk mencium tanah.

'Hup!'

Ternyata perempuan yang bernama Deidara itu tidak jadi untuk menubrukan wajahnya ke tanah. Namun, setelah sang perempuan sadar bahwa dirinya tidak jadi jatuh dan mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap si laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka seperti… pernah mengalami momen ini sebelumnya, entah dimana.

"Dasar! Sifatmu ini tidak pernah berubah, ya? Masih saja sama seperti dulu, ceroboh dan terlalu bersemangat." Goda pria berambut merah yang bernama Sasori itu.

"Ma, Maaf, Danna, un!"

"Dan, kau juga lucu! Untuk apa kamu meminta maaf?"

"Ah, tidak, Danna! Hanya saja tadikan pasti memalukan sekali jika aku terjatuh.." jawab Deidara. Lagi-lagi mereka merasa déjà vu.

"Justru karena itu, kenapa aku menyukaimu. Kau itu lucu dan penuh semangat, ada saja kejutan yang kau buat. Tidak seperti aku. Aku orang yang terlalu monoton, membosankan dan juga sangat tidak sabaran. Dan lagipula, jarang-jarang ada perempuan ceroboh sepertimu" goda Sasori

"Na, nani? Aku ceroboh?" omel si perempuan pirang tadi.

"Haahh… kau ini…" Sasori mendengus lelah dengan meladeni omelan pacarnya yang tak ada ujungnya ini.

_Haunted by your grace_

_You know Im falling_

_So cool without you_

_Always in my mind_

_I hear you calling..._

Seakan tahu apa yang akan dilanjutkan selanjutnya, Sasori merogoh kantong celana jeans panjangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Setelahnya, Dia berlutut dihadapan si perempuan dan menarik tangannya.

"Deidara, apa kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar bijaksana. Tak ada candaan kali ini. Ia menatap iris biru Deidara dengan sejuta makna yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata

Deidara yang seakan benar-benar hafal dengan kejadian ini, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya "Da, Danna, a, aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, kan? Danna… sudah sangat tahu apa jawabanku. YA, Danna. Ya! Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu!"

Deidara yang tak kuasa langsung memeluk Sasori yang juga dibalas dengan pelukan dari Sasori. Mereka menghabiskan sementara waktu untuk saling berpelukan. Sasori dapat merasakan bahwa Deidara menangis di dada bidangnya. Dan segera menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis, Deidara. Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi. Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?" Tanyanya

"Ya, Danna. Ya." Deidara mengulangi jawabannya lagi. "Tapi, aku mohon Danna. Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi." Pintanya.

"Aku, janji, Dei. Aku janji."

"Aku mencintaimu, Danna. Selamanya"

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Dei. Selamanya"

Di pagi hari itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di atas bukit yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Bahkan jika pemandangan yang terlukis di sekitar mereka mempunyai pikiran dan perasaan, mereka mungkin mereka akan dapat berpikir dan merasakan bahwa mereka telah menjadi saksi kisah cinta diantara mereka berdua untuk kali yang kedua.

_So far away_

_You're gone so long_

_Oh and Im waiting..._

_Till that day_

_I take you home_

_Know that I'm waiting.._

Owari

Author's Note:

AAHHHHH! Akhirnya nulis one-shot lagi! Oke, jadi gimana fic ini menurut minna? Ancur kah? Fic ini punya sedikit sejarah yang sedikit miris. Sebenarnya saya sudah menulis fic ini sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu di buku catetan IPS temen saya yang saya cipet. Doi juga bernaung di FFn ini. Hohoho…

Oiya! Adegan soal ketika Sasori sedang nyanyiin lagu waiting tadi, yahh… anggep aja mereka lagi menggunakan bahasa yang mendunia di naruto universe. Hhehehe… *peace*

Ah, fic ini dari lagunya Dash Berlin ft. Emma Hewitt – Waiting.

Kalo minna-san penasaran ini linknya :3

watch?v=zDV0PMvhrB8

Akhir kata… Mind to Review? (No flame of course) :3


End file.
